Kostbare Geschenke
by Dairyu
Summary: Man sollte nicht jedes Geschenk annehmen, das einem angeboten wird ... Überarbeitet!


Herr der Ringe Fanfiction/Kostbare Geschenke 

Hier kommt mal eine sehr, sehr kurze Geschichte meiner Wenigkeit. Viel muss ich dazu wohl nicht sagen - außer, dass es manchmal klug ist, gewisse Geschenke nicht anzunehmen.

Die Rechte am Herr der Ringe liegen bei Tolkien Enterprises und selbstverständlich bei der Familie Tolkien. Die Filmrechte hält New Line Cinema. Diese Geschichte ist ein reines Fanprodukt und will keine Copyrights verletzen. Sie wurde nur zum eigenen und zum Spaß für die Fans geschrieben. Mit ihr werden – weder jetzt noch in Zukunft – finanzielle Interessen verfolgt.

  
  


  
  


Als die Sonne über den Bergen aufging und ihre Strahlen aussandte, dass sie den Boden erwärmten und Leben brachten an diesem Frühlingsmorgen, war ein einsamer Reiter auf einsamer Straße unterwegs. Er ritt einen Schimmel von prächtiger Gestalt, dessen Mähne und Schweif lang waren und schimmerten, als hätten sich Silberfäden darin verfangen. Das Tier trug den Kopf stolz erhoben und kein Zaumzeug und keinen Sattel erduldete es; es war ein Pferd, das seinen Reiter nur aus eigenem Willen gewähren ließ, denn es gehörte zu den freien Rossen Mittelerdes, die über die Welt streiften, als die Zeit noch jung war und die Menschen gerade erst erwacht.  
Der Reiter hatte sich mit dem Ross einen ebenbürtigen Gefährten auserkoren - ein geringeres Tier wäre von ihm niemals erwählt worden, denn er war einer, der um seine Erhabenheit wusste und sie für sich sprechen ließ.  
Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten und schmal und sehr blass. Haare hatte er in der Farbe der Nacht und es schien sogar, als glitzerten Sterne darin, die mit dem goldenen Diadem wetteiferten, das er auf dem Haupte trug, und seine Augen waren ebenso dunkel und von Zeit zu Zeit erleuchtete sie ein weißes Feuer, das aus seiner Seele kam und das er verbarg, wenn er sich nicht alleine wusste.  
Großgewachsen war er, so groß, dass seine menschliche Gestalt selbst die meisten Elben überragte, und schlank war er, aber zugleich stark und das lange Schwert an seiner Seite zeugte von dieser Stärke. Er trug ein schlichtes dunkles Gewand aus fein gewebtem Stoff und darüber einen ebensolchen Mantel, der von einer goldenen Fibel gehalten wurde, die so schön und kunstvoll war, dass sie so manches Mal schon Begehren hervorgebracht hatte.  
Aber der Reiter gab sie nicht fort, obwohl es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen wäre, eine neue zu fertigen - denn er war Schmied. Gold und Silber formten sich unter seinen Händen zu Kleinoden, von denen jedes eines Elbenfürsten wert war, und auch die Valar hätten sie nicht verschmäht, so rein und makellos erstrahlten seine Werke.  
Er lächelte, wenn er an die Hohen Wesen dachte und das Lächeln nahm alle Schönheit aus seinem Gesicht und verwandelte ihn in das, was er wirklich war. Aber nur für einen Augenblick, denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war, sich wahrhaftig zu zeigen, bei denen, zu denen er ging.  
Denjenigen, von denen er kam, hatte er sein wahres Wesen offenbart mit unendlicher Freude ob ihres Entsetzens, denn sie hatten ihn an ihren Geheimnissen teilhaftig werden lassen, und er hatte sie ihnen geraubt und zu seinem Nutzen gebraucht.  
Wie sehr er über ihre Arglosigkeit lachte und sich zugleich wunderte, denn sagte man den ersten der Kinder Illúvatars nicht unendliche Weisheit nach?  
Sie zu täuschen war ihm nicht schwer gefallen.  
Wieviel einfacher mochte es dann erst mit den Menschen sein?  
Sie waren von jeher anders gewesen mit ihren Wünschen und Sehnsüchten und mit ihrem Neid und ihrem Streben nach Macht und Reichtum - und Unsterblichkeit.  
Nun würde er unter sie gehen und ihnen ihre Wünsche erfüllen.

*** 

Der Weg führte Ross und Reiter in einen milden Tag hinein und als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, erreichten beide ihr Ziel.  
Das Pferd blieb auf einer grasbewachsenen Anhöhe stehen und der Reiter blickte auf eine Stätte der Menschen hinab. Er hatte im Laufe seines Lebens nicht wenige ihrer Siedlungen und Städte gesehen und immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Bewohner gehabt, beobachtet und abgewogen und Pläne geschmiedet, so wie er seine Kleinode schmiedete - ohne Fehl und zu seinem Nutzen.  
So hatte er mit heimlicher Freude gesehen, dass immer häufiger Schiffe aus Númenor gekommen waren, denn den Menschen aus Westernis begann ihr Leben unter den Augen der Valar zu missfallen, und sie wurden unzufrieden und der Neid auf die Erstgeborenen fraß an ihren Herzen. Die Verwegenen unter ihnen kamen nach Mittelerde, und es gefiel ihnen an den fremden und doch so vertrauten Gestaden. Sie begannen sich niederzulassen und bauten ihre Städte und Hallen für ihre Könige, die hohe Fürsten im Westen gewesen waren und die nun als erhabene Herrscher über ihre Reiche in Mittelerde geboten. Sie hatten Macht und unermessliche Schätze, aber dennoch fehlte ihnen auch hier etwas, denn sie waren Menschen - Gefangene ihrer Ängste und Sehnsüchte - und betrachteten die Elben, die in Mittelerde wandelten mit neidischen Blicken und Argwohn, wie sie es schon zuvor in ihrer alten und gesegneten Heimat getan hatten.  
Das Schöne Volk seinerseits begegnete den Zweitgeborenen zurückhaltend und vorsichtig.  
Und so lebten beide für sich.  
Der Reiter sah auf die Stadt hinunter, während er voller Verachtung an Elben und Menschen dachte. Seine Augen schweiften über starke Mauern und wehrhafte Häuser. Wie seltsam es doch war, dass die Sterblichen alles mit einem Schutz umgeben mussten, so als könne jeden Augenblick einer kommen und ihnen all ihren Besitz nehmen, den zu erhalten und zu mehren ihr einziges Ziel war. Doch was nützte es ihnen, wenn der Tod seine Hand ausstreckte? Ob König oder Bettelmann - niemanden verschonte der bleiche Geselle.  
  
Der Reiter nickte und das Pferd trabte leichtfüßig den Hügel hinab bis vor das Stadttor, an dem zwei Wachen standen. Sie kreuzten ihre Speere und einer von ihnen fragte: "Was führt Euch zu uns, Herr?"  
Der Reiter antwortete freundlich und mit milder Stimme: "Ich bin ein Schmied und meine Künste werden gerühmt unter den Menschen und Elben. Ich reise umher und komme an die Höfe vieler Fürsten und alle haben mir ihre Tore aufgetan, um zu sehen, was ich zu vollbringen vermag." Die Torwächter nickten und sie glaubten seinen Worten, denn sie hatten die Goldfibel an seinem Mantel erblickt und konnten sich an ihrem Glanze kaum satt sehen. Schließlich traten sie zur Seite und ließen den Reiter passieren.  
Langsam führte er sein Pferd durch kleine, schmale Gassen und überall erregte sein Kommen Aufsehen - gar viele meinten, einen großen Fürsten der Númenórer zu sehen oder einen Abgesandten aus dem Westen, der ihren König aufsuchen wollte.  
Als er an der Halle des Königs anlangte, wusste die ganze Stadt von seinem Erscheinen und auch der Fürst selber hatte schon Kunde erhalten und er war ein wenig verwundert und erzürnt über die hastigen und wenig sagenden Worte des Dieners, der ihm Bericht erstattet hatte, aber nicht zu sagen wusste, wer der Besucher war.  
Wenn ein fremder Edler in seine Stadt kam, dann musste er gebührend empfangen werden, jedoch dafür war es nun zu spät. Deshalb aber wurde der Reisende mit einem Becher besten Weins begrüßt und dann sofort zum König geführt.  
Dieser erwartete ihn in seiner Halle, die düster war und groß und deren schmale Fenster nur wenig Frühlingsluft hineinließen und noch weniger Licht.  
Der König saß auf einem steinernen Thron, sein Antlitz war weder jung noch alt zu nennen, nur seine schneeweißen Haare zeugten von den Jahren, die er schon durchlebt hatte. Ein Fürst der Númenórer war er einst gewesen, bis er ein Schiff bestiegen hatte und nach Mittelerde gekommen war. Dort wurde er ein König unter den Menschen, seiner Weisheit und Macht wegen, denn kaum ein anderer konnte sich mit ihm messen und Unzählige beugten das Knie vor ihm.  
Zauberkundig war er und auch andere Künste vermochte er zu beherrschen. Aber nie war ihm sein Wissen genug und er war begierig zu lernen, was immer es in der Welt gab.  
  
"Seid mir gegrüßt, Fremder", sagte der Fürst der Halle, nachdem er den unerwarteten Besucher für einige Augenblicke betrachtet hatte, und was er sah gefiel ihm.  
"Nennt mir Euer Begehren. Mich dünkt, Ihr seid von gleichem Blute, aber ich erwarte keine Kunde aus Númenor."  
"Ein einfacher Kunstfertiger bin ich, auf der Reise durch vielerlei Länder, um meine Arbeiten zu zeigen", entgegnete der Mann mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
Das Auge des Königs blitzte auf und er beugte sich auf seinem Thron vor und fragte: "Und was für Künste sind es, die Ihr beherrscht?"  
"Lasst meine Arbeit für mich sprechen, mein Fürst", antwortete der Fremde und öffnete einen weiten Beutel, den er mit sich getragen hatte und allerlei Geschmeide kam daraus hervor. Es fiel langsam auf den Boden der Halle, so als schwebe es auf unsichtbaren Schwingen und dort breitete es sich aus. Wohl jeder, der diesen prächtigen Schatz gesehen hätte, hätte den Erschaffer gelobt über alle Maßen, denn Ketten, Diademe und andere Dinge waren erlesen und kaum mochte man glauben, dass Menschenhände sie gefertigt hatten.  
Der König erhob sich, trat vor und besah sich alles genau. Er wusste um den Wert, der dort lag und mit dem ganze Fürstentümer aufgewogen werden konnten - aber er fand nichts an glänzendem Gold und kühlem Silber, auch wenn er die Kunstfertigkeit des Fremden anerkannte. Er musterte seinen Besucher lange, der geduldig da stand und wartete.  
Schließlich streifte der Blick des Königs das Schwert an der Seite des Mannes und anerkennend nickte er. "Euer Geschmeide interessiert mich wenig, Herr. Ich habe genug davon und mag mich nicht damit behängen, denn es ehrt einen Fürsten aus Númenor nicht. Aber mit Wohlwollen sehe ich das Schwert an Eurer Seite. Reicht Eure Schmiedekunst so weit?"  
Der Reisende verbeugte sich abermals tief und bescheiden antwortete er: "Ja, mein König. Mit Freude sehe ich, dass Ihr ein verständiges Auge habt."  
Der König lächelte leicht. "Mir ist das Schmieden nicht fremd, wenn auch nur wenige Dinge unter meinen Händen entstehen, die das Auge ergötzen sollen. Es tut mir Leid, Meister Schmied, dass ich Eure Dienste nicht in Anspruch nehme, weil sie zuallererst der nutzlosen Meisterschaft Tribut zollen."  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte der König zu seinem Thron zurück und setzte sich wieder.  
Die Höflichkeit hätte es geboten, dass der kunstfertige Besucher sich verabschiedete und ging, er jedoch trat einen Schritt vor und sah dem König kühn in die Augen.  
"Verzeiht, Herr! Auch wenn Ihr die Kleinode verschmäht, die ich zu fertigen vermag, gibt es vielleicht etwas, das Ihr annehmen würdet, denn es ist von schlichter Schönheit und zugleich nützlich, denn es diente mir immer gut beim Schmieden blanken Stahls."  
Die schlanke Hand des Redners griff geschmeidig in den kleinen Beutel, der am Gürtel seines Gewandes hing und brachte einen Augenblick später etwas Golden und Rot Glitzerndes hervor. Ein Ring war es.  
Verärgert wollte der König den Schmied abweisen, aber dann zog es seine Augen doch zu dem Goldreif hin. Die große Hand des Schmiedes ließ ihn fast winzig wirken. Der Ring war für Elben- oder Menschenfinger gemacht und in der Tat war er schön und mit einem Male wollte der König ihn von Nahem sehen.  
"Tretet näher, Schmied. Eure Beharrlichkeit sei Euch verziehen, denn der Ring weckt meine Neugier."  
Und der Mann tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
Der König ergriff den Ring und betrachtete ihn eine Weile genau. Er war tatsächlich nur ein einfacher Goldreif mit einem erlesenen Rubin, der im Licht vieler Fackeln funkelte und blitzte, wann immer man den Ring bewegte, aber sein Feuer tat den Augen nicht weh und lenkte die Blicke nicht auf sich.  
Er wog ungewöhnlich schwer in der Hand und war warm und dem König schien er fast lebendig zu sein, denn ein leises Wispern ging von ihm aus - so fein wie das Rascheln des Grases, wenn der Sommerwind es wiegte. Macht lag in ihm, unverkennbar, und große Zauberkraft, wie es für den König als Kundigen nicht schwer zu fühlen war.  
"Ein seltsames Geschenk, das Ihr mir geben wollt, Herr. Aber Ihr habt Recht, der Reif gefällt mir. Was vermag er zu tun?"  
"Oh, vielerlei Dinge, mein Fürst. Er macht Euer Auge scharf und lässt Eure Hand niemals zittern und er gibt Kraft auf dem Schlachtfeld - und noch mehr kann er tun ..."  
Die Stimme des Fremden schmeichelte und lockte und der König war gewillt, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken.  
Und was machte es schon, wenn der Schmied ein wenig übertrieb? Der Ring war schön, wie er im Licht der Fackeln glitzerte, ohne das Auge zu verärgern und an einem Finger würde er kaum auffallen.  
Der König streckte seine linke Hand aus und steckte sich den Ring auf.  
Hätte er in diesem Moment in die Augen seines Besuchers gesehen, dann wäre der Ring niemals an seiner Hand geblieben, denn weißes Feuer leuchtete ihn ihnen, überirdisch und böse, und Triumph lag in ihnen - beides verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war und der König spürte die Arglist nicht, so vortrefflich war sie verborgen hinter Wohlgestalt und milder Stimme.  
"Ich danke Euch für dieses Geschenk und wann immer man mich nach einem Goldschmied fragen sollte, werde ich mich an Euch erinnern, Herr, und an Eure Großzügigkeit", sprach der König. "Nicht umsonst nennt man mich Annatar", antwortete der Mensch. "Aber nicht jeden beschenke ich mit solch kostbaren Dingen wie dem Ring, der nun Euer ist. Nutzt ihn weise und er wird Euch mächtig machen und zu einem großen Herrscher unter den Menschen und selbst die Elben werden Euch achten und fürchten. Denkt an meine Worte und lebt wohl."  
Der Mann namens Annatar verbeugte sich vor dem Fürsten der Númenórer - es würde das letzte Mal sein.  
  
Aber es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass beide sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden, und beiden würde dieser Tag in einem wunderschönen Frühling, in einem guten Jahr des Zweiten Zeitalters auf ewig in Erinnerung bleiben - dem einen als Triumph, dem anderen als Grund zu immerwährender Qual ...

Dairyû 12/2002 überarbeitet 07/2003


End file.
